Wicked Hearts
by Diana Moore
Summary: Read my prologue, Round Two, first! Sarah has chosen Laito, which is a really poor move. Love is hardly an issue, or so she hopes. Rated M for swearing and smut later on.


"Smart move, Little Bitch. You almost had me worried there for a second," Laito smirks. My heart sinks and 'smart move' is not the term I would use.

Maybe I'm an idiot for choosing Laito. I definitely feel like one at the moment. After what had happened, giving in and submitting to him definitely seems like anything but a smart move. I guess I just don't believe that choosing someone else will actually get him to leave me alone, and it might make him even angrier and crazier than he is.

"Don't take it to heart," I mumble, retreating into myself. The room is pindrop silence as the brothers wait to see Laito's next move, now that's he's won.

"The only thing I'll take to heart is you," he says, winking and poking the tip of his tongue out. "We can take each other to heart~"

"God, that sounds fucking unclean," Subaru grumbles from the side and I can't help but agree.

"Perhaps you should not talk like that. Teddy needs to stay innocent from your pervertedness," Kanato adds.

"Yeah so... since we're all in agreement Laito's a perv, I'm gonna go and...leave..." I stammer, trailing off when I see his glare. "...or not..?"

"Oh, no, we're definitely leaving," Laito says, tone dropping. He steps toward me and the corner of his mouth twitches up in a grin. His expression is positively predatorial. "Now that you're going to be my bride, I have to show you my love~" He grabs my arms, spins me around, and marches me to the door with a backwards wave behind him. I squirm the whole way.

"Nopenopenopenope," I stammer, going pale. I don't want to do this again. "I choose R-Rei-"

"You already chose me, Little Bitch, so I suggest you shut up before you make me angry," he says strainedly. "You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings, now."

Oh, god almighty, I almost hurt the poor sod's feelings. And what a shame that would have been. "Let go of me," I say quietly once we're in the hallway. "I'm not doing this. You can't just push me around."

"I don't like this calm thing on you," he muses, chuckling a little and completely ignoring me as his hand moves to grip my waist and a little lower. "It's way more fun when you get angry. You can even call me names, I don't mind. But you will always, always submit to me in the end." He spins me around again, this time to face him, and forces my chin up with his finger. His other hand is on my hip and my arms hang pointlessly at my sides. "And do you know why, Little Bitch? Because you're weak." He slams me against the wall and leans over me, tall enough for it to be a little intimidating. "And I'm strong. And truthfully... in your darkest, most lewd desire... you like this. You want to be pushed around and told what to do and that's why you chose me. You could have had freedom, you could have probably escaped from someone as stupid as Reiji or Kanato but no, oh no, you chose me. And you know damned well how this is going to end." Laito leans in next to my ear. "You do, don't you? Let me give you an idea."

Laito then bites down on my neck and I grit my teeth. His eyes stay open, watching my reaction as his tongue flicks around the wound. "Now, only I can taste your blood," he breathes against my skin before moving to another spot, and another. Soon, my entire neck is bruised with his bite marks and it looks like I've been choked.

"Fuck you," I growl weakly.

"Oh, there it is. There's the fire," he chuckles and tears the front of my shirt open. I gasp and blush angrily and my hands fly to his to pry at them, but it's useless.

"Oy! I just said you can't do this!" I yell and start struggling pretty hard. He grows visibly excited by this, which makes my heart pound with fear.

"Aw, and why not~? It's so much fun to see you all worked up..." he laughs, but it's sinister and dark. His hand wanders up past my ribs to my breast, which he gives a squeeze with a satisfied smirk. "I like these, they're nice. I think later I'll fu-"

I cut him off with a hard stomp on his foot and slap to his face, which seems to surprise him. Good. I use the leverage to shove him off and sprint down the hall the opposite way. I can hear him chuckling, which turns into a full, almost maniacal laugh.

"You can't run from me, Little Bitch. Haven't you learned?"


End file.
